


The Greatest Infinity

by molly16



Category: The Fault in Our Stars - John Green
Genre: F/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1958316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molly16/pseuds/molly16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hazel and Gus' wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Greatest Infinity

“I am in love with you Hazel Grace. I know love is just a shout into the void and that oblivion is inevitable,” Gus says, repeating what he said in Amsterdam. “And by some medical miracles we’ve been able to escape oblivion but I am in love with you.” After a cheesy little smile, he says, “Your turn.”  
“There’s an infinite set of numbers between zero and one tenth. Of course there’s a bigger set between zero and one. We promised to love each other no matter what size our little infinities were, and even though we got more time, love is keeping that promise.” I see a few people wiping away tears, and I know Gus and I are doing a good job. “Somewhere along the line, we might have broke a few promises, but we kept the major one.”  
We exchange rings, but instead of saying ‘I do’, we say ‘Okay.’ To some, it may seem like it’s less of a commitment, but it’s more of one for us. Even though the wedding and the reception were small, it was the scariest thing for either one of us to do. We’ve been through cancer, and we have reminders of it. Even though my lungs are well enough where I don’t need oxygen all day, I do need it at night. Gus still has his fake leg, but it makes for fun pranks around Halloween. Our little infinity got larger. It went from one to two, and I couldn’t be happier.


End file.
